Halo Spartan Trilogy Book I: Rise of the Spartans
by Takeshi-dono
Summary: When the Master Chief is left in charge of ten spartan threes, all chaos ensues and many die.


B3an: Srry all I'm a bit slow 2-day. I would like people to give me a truthful review on this first story of mine. I have made this from reading the "Halo: Flood of Regret" story, so R&R.

OC: The character, Nico, I used for this story, is the work of NH3 and SAQ78642.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck Norris or anything about him.

**Chapter I: Reunion Part II**

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0405 hours December 1, 2553(UNSC Official Time) / Dawn of Blood, on Halo surface**

"Master Chief Sir, where are we going?" asked Spartan-1066 'Alex'. Spartan-1066 is one of the prototypes of the Spartan-III Project. Lieutenant Alex 'Brimstone' Miller is the pyro out of the Spartan-IIIs. He was called 'Brimstone' when he, instead of using an assault rifle, used a flamethrower to destroy the target. Brimstone is so stupid that he can't keep himself from laughing in even a firefight (quite literally).

"Not now." The Master Chief, in his low, smooth voice, had replied.

"Sir, are the unidentifieds the race called the Flood?" Brimstone asked.

"How many rounds do you have, Lieutenant?" Master Chief countered. John hated the fact that on this mission to destroy the last Halo, he had to have this rookie called a Spartan come; especially, with ten Cyber Forms chasing after him.

"Twenty-four rounds not loaded and a fully-loaded shotgun." Spartan-1066 answered briskly.

"Blast," Master Chief cursed.

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**1345 hours November 20, 2553 (UNSC Official Time)/ Earth, Sol System**

"Master Chief," Lord Hood coolly stated, "I order you to take, on your next mission, the ten ready prototypes of the Spartan III Project to the Last Halo installation. This is the field test for this project. If possible, please keep them all alive."

"Sir," Master Chief countered, "if these 'Spartans' are truly ready for what lies ahead, then I will not have to worry about them; however, the Spartan III Project has barely been organized."

"Chief," Cortana replied from the Main Computer, "these Spartans are already coming to see you. The Spartan IIIs are specialized in separate fields, such as…"

"Mechanics, Demolition, Piloting, Pyrotechnics, etc., I know, Cortana," Master Chief retorted.

"Here they are, Chief," Lord Hood said, "your shadows."

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0407 hours December 1, 2553 (UNSC Official Time)/ Dawn of Blood, on Halo surface**

"Sir," Brimstone said, "I do have a fully-loaded flamethrower if that would help."

"Brimstone," Cortana snarled, "Cyber Forms are immune to flamethrowers, and small arms."

"If only we weren't trapped in this… wait a minute," Brimstone moaned. "This is Cryo Bay 3! This has a back way to the armory."

"Where the Flood would be waiting for some unsuspecting victims," a second Spartan IV prototype replied. Master Chief sharply turned about forgetting there were originally five prototypes for the Spartan-III Project. "Sorry sir, I did not mean to startle you. If you forgot who—"

"I did NOT forget you Sergeant O'Brian. I only forgot that this was Cryo Bay 3." John replied. "Cortana, inform me when the Cyber Forms pass by the cryo bay."

"Okay, John," the trusted AI that Master Chief got use to, Cortana cheered. "Would you like some fries with that as well?" Cortana joked.

"This could take a while," stated O'Brian coolly.

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0415 hours December 1, 2553 (Adopted Sangheili Calendar) / Seeker of Truth, orbiting Halo**

"Excellency, we are detecting massive flood activity on the Halo near the Master Chief's ship!" a Sangheili warrior exclaimed.

"Launch a rescue team," the Arbiter replied coolly.

"Arbiter, the signal says 'We have encountered ten Cyber Forms. Use caution.'" Nico stated. "Must be extremely chaotic down there."

"What are we waiting for, Sangheilos to burn up?" the Arbiter cried. "All brave Sangheili, come with me." The Arbiter and Nico exchanged looks. They both knew on this mission they would have to deal with more than one Spartan for this was the mission the UNSC was trying out their new Spartan. "Move out."

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0527 hours December 1, 2553 (UNSC Official Time) / Dawn of Blood, on Halo surface**

"There is movement outside the door," Cortana exclaimed in surprise, "they're Elites!"

"Is that good?" Brimstone idiotically asked.

"IDIOT!!! Elites are the 'aliens' that helped Master Chief destroy some of the Halo installations," O'Brian exploded.

"John, are you in there?" the Arbiter asked through the door.

"Yes, Arbiter, I am here with the two most annoying Spartans I have ever seen," the Master Chief gruffly replied.

"We faced five of the Cyber Forms just to get to you, Chief," Nico reported.

"Great," Butcher said. "Five less of those Flood bastards to kill."


End file.
